


till every star in the galaxy dies

by hanorganaas



Series: Comment_fic ficlets. [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han doubts Leia Still Loves Him, Leia Assures him that is not the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	till every star in the galaxy dies

**Author's Note:**

> cozy_coffee prompt: Any, any/any, the day I stopped loving you was the day the sun failed to rise
> 
> Yeah I know this is repetetive with me but I wanted to drill in my head something other than Han dying after seeing it all over my tumblr dash okay?

Han wants to enjoy this. This quiet reunion he was having with his wife. He wants to enjoy the kisses he feels on his neck and shoulders. He wants to savor the feel of her hands on the heated skin of his chest and stomach. He wants to feel complete with him inside her after years apart from her.

But he can’t. All he could think about is how he was so close to bringing Ben home but he couldn’t. The only result was him being thrown across a bridge and knocked unconscious as his head slammed against the console and seeing his son shrink in the distance as he ran.

Leia moves to kiss him at the corner of his mouth.

“Hey whats wrong,” Leia asks him peppering him with kisses, on his cheeks, the scar on his chin which she loves and the fresh cut on his forehead he got from the blow to the head he received, “you’re a million miles away…is it your head? Do I need to call Doctor Kalon-”

“Why are you showing me love?” Han simply states, “I haven’t been the best husband after Ben…and when you asked me to bring him home, I failed….I thought…you stopped…”

Leia takes Han’s large hand moving it over her bare breast, causing a moan to leave her lips before he rests it where her heart steadily beat.

“Feel that,” Leia says with her eyes shinning with wonder, her lips upturned in a smirk, “you know that heart beat Han, it’s that same heartbeat you know and love because you feel it every time I am around you. The Day I stopped loving you was the day the sun failed to rise,” Her smile becomes wider, “ and I will love you till every last star in the Galaxy dies…”

Han’s lips curl upward as his eyes shine with tears, not of pain, or failure but of pure joy and love. Fate had brought him back to the woman he loves and nothing can take that away from him.

“I love you Leia,” He whispers.

“I know Han,” Leia whispers back, Han smiling even brighter as the familiar words that had became their thing were spoke, “I know.”

Their lips touch again, colliding like paritcles that created Stars. This time their kisses are deeper and more profound, conveying nothing but love.

And at each kiss, Han feels his doubts melt away.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
